Rather Be
by The Manga Killers
Summary: Grimmjow Jaggerjack est un musicien au passé qui continue de le poursuivre. Il fait un jour la rencontre d'un jeune étudiant, Ichigo Kurosaki. Immédiatement, ils se sentent attirés l'un vers l'autre, mais leur chemin semble semé d'embûches. UA, Grimmjow x Ichigo - YAOI Lemon en chap 3 !
1. Rather Be

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et le manga _Bleach_ appartiennent à Tite Kubo !

 **Rating** : K+ pour les premiers chapitres mais ça va sûrement évoluer

 **Pairing** : IchiGrimmy

 **Note:** L'idée de cette fic m'est venue en écoutant les covers du violoniste Daniel Jang, si vous voulez aller voir sa chaîne YouTube, il est assez incroyable ! Et chaque chapitre a pour titre une chanson qu'il a reprise et donc voilà!

 **Résumé:** Grimmjow Jaggerjack est un musicien au passé qui continue de le poursuivre. Il fait un jour la rencontre d'un jeune étudiant, Ichigo Kurosaki. Immédiatement, ils se sentent attirés l'un vers l'autre, mais leur chemin semble semé d'embûches.

 _ **Bonjour ! Déjà, merci beaucoup d'avoir cliqué sur cette fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle ne devrait pas dépasser les 7 chapitres et j'ai pour objectif de boucler un chapitre par semaine, je ferai de mon mieux!**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire en review si ça vous plait.**_

 ** _Bonne lecture ! :)_**

* * *

La rue résonnait d'une mélodie douce et profonde qui provenait d'on ne savait où, faisant s'arrêter les passants, interrompant le chant des oiseaux. Cette musique presque magique semblait être celle de la brise : légère, insaisissable, intangible et pourtant indispensable.

Ichigo Kurosaki, un jeune étudiant en médecine de 19 ans passait tous les jours par cette rue pour se rendre à son université, et en revenir. Et chaque jour, il entendait le violon mystérieux qui chamboulait son cœur à chaque note. Il s'arrêtait souvent en plein milieu de la chaussée, les yeux fermés, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Apaisé. Il n'avait jamais cherché à découvrir qui était le musicien, il avait peur que ça ne brise la magie.

Mais aujourd'hui, Ichigo ressentait le besoin de mettre un visage sur toutes les émotions que les sons transportaient. Aussi s'était-il laissé guider par l'envoûtante mélodie. Il n'irait pas en cours, il ne rentrerait pas, il ne continuerait pas à vivre tant qu'il n'aurait pas ne serait-ce qu'entr'aperçu le bout d'un archer. Ichigo avait toujours été comme ça, toujours trop impliqué. Il avançait, inattentif à autre chose que ces notes qui s'envolaient, le menant à travers la foule.

Soudain son cœur eut un raté : la musique s'était tue, remplacée par des cris. Ichigo sursauta, brusquement tiré de sa transe, et courut en direction des éclats de voix qu'il percevait. Il bifurqua une fois à droite puis deux fois à gauche et déboula sur une petite place rectangulaire au milieu de laquelle se dressait une église. Il s'arrêta un instant pour en admirer la simplicité, mais bien vite son attention fut détournée par l'altercation.

« Je t'ai dit de faire taire ta putain de connerie ! »

Ichigo fit volte-face et avisa un jeune homme qui devait avoir à peu près son âge, debout devant une autre personne accroupie dont il ne parvenait pas à distinguer le visage. Son estomac se serra : il devait s'agir du violoniste !

« Et moi je te dis que cette « putain de connerie » est un violon. »

C'était une voix grave, un peu bourrue, mais calme, posée, rassurante. L'homme se redressa alors, surplombant le plus jeune d'une vingtaine de centimètres.

Pour la seconde fois, Ichigo sursauta. Il avait plusieurs fois essayé d'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le musicien, mais jamais il n'aurait pu s'imaginer _ça_.

« J'en ai rien à foutre ! Elle me fait chier ta musique, alors dégage ! »

Ichigo vit la mâchoire du musicien se contracter, avant que celui-ci ne lance son poing en plein milieu de la figure de l'autre qui hurla de douleur, plaquant une main sur son nez et sortant un cran d'arrêt de son blouson de l'autre.

« T'aurais jamais du faire ça enculé ! » cracha-t-il.

Et le type fendit l'air de son couteau.

Ichigo réagit en une seconde, il se jeta sur le musicien. Mais celui-ci s'était déjà décalé, évitant de justesse que la lame ne lui transperce l'épaule, puis il désarma son agresseur d'une torsion du poignet et l'envoya dire bonjour au sol.

L'homme se releva péniblement, les yeux écarquillés, fixa un court instant le musicien, puis détala sans demander son reste.

« Ca va ? » Ichigo s'était approché du violoniste et l'observait avec inquiétude.

« Ça va. La lame m'a juste effleuré le bras. Rien de grave. »

Le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil sur la plaie et grimaça.

« Je pense qu'il te faut quand même quelques points de suture. Viens avec moi, on va à l'hôpital, c'est sur ma route de toute façon. »

Le musicien haussa les sourcils, mais Ichigo avait déjà fait volte-face. Il regarda alternativement son bras en sang et le jeune homme devant lui, et prit sa décision. Il saisit son étui à violon de sa main gauche, et rattrapa le rouquin.

« - Hey, Comment tu t'appelles gamin ?

\- Kurosaki Ichigo. Et toi ?

\- Moi c'est Jaggerjack. Grimmjow Jaggerjack. »

* * *

Durant tout le chemin vers l'hôpital, Ichigo jeta des regards en coin au violoniste, complètement fasciné. Grimmjow était vraiment balèze : il devait bien faire 1m85 et il semblait n'être fait que de muscles. Il passait déjà difficilement inaperçu, mais en plus de ça, il avait des cheveux assez longs, en bataille, et d'un bleu éclatant, tout comme ses yeux. Son visage était carré, mais réellement harmonieux. Il portait autour du cou une fine chaîne en argent, toute simple, mais qui contrastait avec sa peau dorée. Son col en V laissait apparaître le début d'un tatouage aux couleurs pastelles.

Bref, Grimmjow Jaggerjack était un miracle de la nature.

« T'as fini de mater ? »

 _Et observateur en plus…_

Ichigo piqua un fard et détourna la tête. Ca n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dévisager les gens comme ça. Enfin, il ne croyait pas. Il toussota pour reprendre contenance : « On est arrivés. »

Et en effet devant eux se dressait l'hôpital de Karakura.

« Tu entres aux urgences par la porte au fond, là-bas. Ca risque d'être un peu long mais mon père travaille ici. Je peux lui demander de te prendre en charge plus tôt si tu veux… Bon, je dois te laisser, j'ai cours et je suis déjà en retard ! J'espère que tu vas vite te remettre. »

Le rouquin attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Il secoua la tête et fit demi-tour, un peu déçu.

Mais alors qu'il allait s'engouffrer dans une autre aile du bâtiment, il entendit une voix douce et grave l'appeler.

« Hey, Ichigo ! Merci. »

Il ne put réprimer un sourire apaisé, et se contenta de lever la main en un geste d'aurevoir. Il lui semblait qu'un rayon de soleil venait tout juste de se poser sur lui pour réchauffer son cœur.

Son sourire d'agrandit encore, et il franchit la porte pour rejoindre sa salle de cours.

* * *

« Ichigo ? Ichigo ? KUROSAKI ! »

Ichigo sursauta et se tourna vivement vers sa meilleure amie.

« - Qu'est-ce qui a, Rukia ?

-Y a que ça fait 5 minutes que je t'appelle ! T'es dans la Lune depuis ce matin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Le rouquin s'excusa d'un grognement. Il n'aimait pas l'avouer, mais son amie avait raison. Il avait passé toute la journée à essayer de ne pas penser au mystérieux violoniste et à ses yeux bleus envoûtants, ce qui, évidemment, lui avait fait y penser à chaque fois.

Il poussa un second grognement qui lui valut un regard désapprobateur de son amie.

« Allez Ichigo ! Crache le morceau ! »

Il avait rencontré Rukia en première année de lycée. Au début, il l'avait remarquée pour ses magnifiques yeux violets et ses cheveux noirs de jais coupés courts. Puis il avait été séduit par son caractère, son humour, son calme. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant plus d'un an, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille lui fasse remarquer qu'après moulte réflexions elle en avait déduit que – je cite, Ichigo était « plus gay qu'un phoque ». Et bien qu'ils se soient aimés avec force, ils avaient su rester amis, sans aucune rancœur. Et dire que c'était elle qui avait dû lui montrer quelle était son orientation sexuelle… Le fait est qu'il pouvait absolument tout lui dire.

Il lui sourit avec douceur.

« -Tu te souviens de ce musicien dont je t'avais parlé et dont j'entendais la musique partout ? Bah je l'ai enfin rencontré.

\- Sérieux ?! Et il est comment ?

\- A l'hosto, en train de se faire recoudre l'épaule. Demande pas, c'est long à expliquer. Et me regarde pas comme ça ! Pour une fois j'suis vraiment pas impliqué !

\- T'es con ou quoi ? Je t'ai pas demandé où il est mais _comment_ il est ! »

Ichigo éclata de rire.

« Il est… il est… Wouah… »

Il ne trouvait même pas les mots. Il se souvenait encore avec une exactitude troublante de la chaleur de son regard, de la souplesse de ses bras, du mouvement de ses cheveux océans sous la légère brise…

« Ichigo, tu baves. »

Le rouquin rougit et s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa manche.

Les deux amis venaient de finir leur journée de cours et ils sortaient du bâtiment.

« Il est beau à ce point là ? Ichigo ? Ichi ? Eh oh ! tu n'm'écoutes pas là… »

Le roux se contenta de désigner une direction du menton. Rukia suivit le mouvement et son regard tomba sur le mec le plus sexy qu'elle eut jamais vu. Sans rire. Elle pouvait sentir son aura sauvage d'ici. Elle en perdait tous ses moyens…

« Grimm-Grimmjow ?! » balbutia le rouquin.

Rukia ricana. Elle n'était pas la seule visiblement.

« Bon ! chantonna-t-elle. Oh la la, je suis en retard moi ! Je pars devant Ichigo. Amuse-toi bien~ »

Et elle s'éloigna avec allégresse, non sans lui jeter un dernier regard goguenard.

Ichigo ignora le haussement de sourcils amusé du musicien et décida de changer de sujet.

« -Tu viens seulement de sortir ? Me dis pas que t'as attendu 5 heures aux urgences alors que tu avais l'épaule qui pissait le sang !

-Non, en fait je suis sorti au bout de 3h, mais je voulais te voir. »

Le rouquin sentit son visage s'échauffer une nouvelle fois mais il retint du mieux qu'il put ses rougissements. Peut-être qu'il avait vu trop de comédies romantiques, mais dans la bouche de Grimmjow, ces mots prenaient un accent sensuel. Il déglutit difficilement.

« -Et pourquoi ça ?

-Bah je voulais te remercier. C'est pas souvent qu'on aide un pauv' musicien des rues. Donc j'me demandais ce que je pourrais faire pour te rendre la pareille. Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi, I-Chi-Go ? »

Le susnommé frissonna au ton du bleuté. En une seconde, une centaine d'images du musicien défilèrent dans sa tête, toutes plus aguichantes les unes que les autres. Ichigo secoua la tête, les joues en feu.

« Un… Un morceau ! Joue-moi un morceau et on sera quittes ! »

Il avait parlé fort, le visage baissé, les poings serrés. Il se sentait stupide.

Grimmjow éclata d'un grand rire, renversant la tête en arrière, découvrant ses dents éclatantes.

« -Haha, pas besoin d'être si solennel Ichi.

-M'appelles pas comme ça.

-Shht Ichi. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu veux que je joue, dis-le moi demain et dans trois jours je t'offre ça. Allez, ciao ! A demain ! »

Et sur ces mots il fit volte-face et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, dans un regard en arrière.

Ichigo était planté là, tout seul, ne sachant pas s'il devait être… Excité ou en colère.

Il poussa un cri de rage et remonta la rue qui menait à sa maison, ignorant les regards envieux des autres étudiants qui l'avaient vu discuter avec Grimmjow.

« Eh merde ! » hurla-t-il en se rendant compte que le musicien occupait toutes ses pensées. _Encore_.

* * *

Le temps qu'il rentre chez lui, il s'était doucement calmé et réfléchissait à présent à ce qu'il voulait que Grimmjow interprète pour lui. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il avait beau l'avoir entendu jouer un million de fois, il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui plairait au bleuté, quel style de musique il préférait, quel registre, quel niveau de difficulté, même s'il se doutait bien que le musicien savait tout faire.

A force d'y réfléchir, Ichigo était épuisé, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas eu une journée des plus reposantes. Il finit par s'endormir, la tête plongée dans ses feuilles de cours sur son bureau.

La nuit porte conseil il parait. Ichigo espérait que c'était vrai.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Grimmjow avait regagné « sa planque ». Il s'agissait d'un ancien abri qui protégeait des bombardements pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Il était creusé dans les monticules qui bordaient la rivière de Karakura. Grimmjow l'avait découvert par hasard alors qu'il jouait au bord de l'eau. Il se l'était approprié, et ici, personne ne venait jamais le déranger.

Enfin _presque_ jamais.

« Alors c'est ici que vit le grand Grimmjow Jaggerkack ? »

Le musicien ignora l'intervention, et continua à ranger ses affaires, posant délicatement son instrument sur un futon miteux. Le reste de l'abri comportait une table en bois qu'il avait récupéré dans une décharge, tout comme l'étagère branlante poussée au fond de la pièce et sur laquelle était posée ses vêtements, ainsi qu'une quantité non négligeable de bibelots. Il n'y avait pas de porte, donc pour se protéger du froid et du vent, il avait suspendu des tentures ocres au-dessus de l'entrée. Il avait réussi à se construire un abri relativement douillet, et surtout éloigné des troubles de la ville. Il n'allait pas laisser qui que ce soit lui voler sa quiétude si chèrement acquise.

« T'en as pas eu assez tout à l'heure ? D'ailleurs, t'as vraiment une sale gueule. »

L'homme en face de lui eut un rictus douloureux en plaquant ses mains sur son nez. Mais il se reprit et cracha aux pieds de Grimmjow.

« J'voulais pas l'croire au début, mais quand j't'ai vu dans cette rue en train de… En train de te ridiculiser avec c'truc -il désigna d'un air moqueur l'étui posé plus loin- j'ai compris que La Panthère était bel et bien morte. Pff tu fais pitié. Quand le Boss apprendra c'que t'es devenu… »

Grimmjow soupira et plongea la main dans la poche de son blouson.

« Tu diras rien au «Boss ». Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parc'qu'en fait, c'est pas moi qui suis mort… Non en fait, c'est toi. »

Le type écarquilla les yeux, mais il n'eut pas plus le temps de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Un couteau s'était fiché dans sa carotide, le vidant de son sang en à peine quelques secondes.

Le musicien essuya la lame sur le t-shirt du mort. Il détestait ce passé qui continuait à la hanter – il jeta un coup d'œil par terre- _et à dégueulasser son sol !_

Il prit le corps dans ses bras sans effort évident. Il repoussa la tenture qui cachait l'entrée, et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, jeta le cadavre dans la rivière ainsi que deux trois roches pour le faire couler. Puis il se saisit d'un chiffon, le mouilla, et s'appliqua à nettoyer le sol de son abri.

Il n'aimait pas le sang, que ce soit son odeur ou sa couleur.

Et pourtant Dieu sait que ses mains en étaient couvertes.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Ichigo se réveilla au son strident du réveil. Il grommela en se rendant compte qu'il s'était endormi en révisant, ou plutôt en _tentant_ de réviser, et qu'il avait bavé sur ses cours !

Il secoua la tête, déjà blasé, puis il se souvint qu'il devait donner une réponse à Grimmjow aujourd'hui.

Il bondit sur ses pieds et se rua sous la douche tout en réfléchissant. Il avait les idées plus claires, et après un bon petit déjeuner, il avait enfin trouvé. Il s'était acharné à chercher quelque chose qui correspondait à Grimmjow, mais finalement, ce qu'il voulait, c'était que le musicien exprime ce que lui, Ichigo, ressentait. Et la chanson à laquelle il avait pensé correspondait plutôt bien, même s'il savait qu'il rougirait carrément en la lui annonçant.

Il hocha la tête en ricanant. Après tout, il ne connaissait le bleuté que depuis 24h, alors c'était plutôt précipité, mais il s'en foutait. Il _adorait_ cette chanson.

Il partit en claquant la porte, ignorant les cris de détresse de son loufoque de père, et les remontrances de ses deux jeunes sœurs. Il dut se retenir de courir vers la place où il avait rencontré le musicien. D'ailleurs, il espérait qu'il y était toujours ! Il accéléra l'allure.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de course intensive, il atteint l'endroit et soupira de soulagement : au pied des marches de la petite église il avait reconnu la chevelure bleue caractéristique.

« Hey, Grimmjow ! Salut ! »

Le bleuté sursauta, se retournant vivement, la main plongée dans la poche de son sweatshirt, le regard fou. Ichigo eut un mouvement de recul, effrayé.

« Ah ! Putain, Ichigo, me fais pas peur comme ça ! Il y a plein de dingues dans la rue, je préfère rester sur mes gardes, encore plus depuis hier… »

Il se détendit doucement et se rabaissa pour sortir son violon de son étui. Ichigo, qui avait arrêté de respiré, inspira profondément. Grimmjow avait des réflexes de bête sauvage ! Mais il était clair que sa vie avait dû le pousser à se méfier de tout.

Il se concentra pour se calmer et regarda le bleuté accorder son instrument.

« Comment tu fais ? » souffla-t-il.

Le musicien leva les yeux sur le roux et mit quelques secondes à comprendre.

« Pour accorder tu veux dire ? Bah… A l'oreille ! J'ai l'habitude maintenant. Tu vois, ça c'est la corde de sol, puis ré, la et mi. Pour obtenir le bon son à vide, on change la tension de la corde avec les chevilles, là. Quand la note est trop basse, on tourne vers l'extérieur, donc on tend la corde et on remonte la note. Quand elle est trop haute, on la tourne dans l'autre sens pour la relâcher un peu. »

Ichigo le regardait faire, bouche bée. Un musicien dans son milieu naturel, c'est toujours impressionnant.

Grimmjow remarqua son air fasciné et sourit.

« Au fait, t'as pensé à un morceau du coup ? »

Le rouquin étira un immense sourire, et rougit légèrement. Il fit signe au bleuté de se pencher vers lui, et il lui souffla le titre dans l'oreille.

Au début, Grimmjow eut l'air étonné, puis il rugit de rire.

« J'adore ce son ! Cool Ichi ! Ca sera ok dans trois jours. D'ici là, pense à moi~ »

* * *

Et Ichigo ne faillit pas à sa tâche. Durant les jours qui suivirent, le musicien ne quitta pas son esprit.

D'un accord tacite, ils n'avaient pas cherché à se voir. Et pourtant, tous les matins et tous les soirs, il semblait à Ichigo que Grimmjow jouait pour lui, bien qu'il n'ait pas entendu son morceau une seule fois.

Le lien qui avait vu le jour entre les deux hommes semblait se solidifier un peu plus chaque seconde. Et enfin, au bout de trois jours qui avaient semblé une éternité à Ichigo, il s'était rendu sur la place de l'église. Un petit attroupement s'était formé autour de Grimmjow qui finissait un morceau. Le rouquin profita qu'il ait les yeux fermés pour l'admirer en plein jeu.

Il semblait vivre au rythme de ses chansons, respirant sur le tempo, bougeant harmonieusement, fronçant un peu les sourcils dès qu'une note aigue faisait vibrer l'air, les doigts tremblant un peu pour faire chanter les sons. Ses longues jambes nerveuses jouaient au métronome tandis que ses mèches bleues dansaient devant son visage comme des feux follets. Il était magnifique. D'ailleurs, ça semblait être l'avis de tous. Aucune des personnes qui s'étaient arrêtées pour l'écouter jouer ne semblaient pouvoir décrocher son regard du spectacle envoûtant qu'il livrait. Son charme sauvage les enchaînait tous. Irrésistiblement.

Ichigo se corrigea mentalement. Ça n'était pas les musiques qui faisaient vivre Grimmjow mais bien Grimmjow qui faisait vivre ses morceaux.

Tout à coup la mélodie prit fin, et le violoniste rouvrit les yeux, plantant immédiatement son regard océan dans celui chocolat de l'étudiant. Il avait presque l'air troublé, comme si Ichigo l'avait surpris dans son intimité, mais il se reprit bien vite et son habituel sourire carnassier vint décorer ses lèvres alors qu'il acceptait la salve d'applaudissement qu'on lui réservait, puis dispersait sans délicatesse les personnes amassées autour de lui.

« Yo Ichi ! Ca commençait à faire long ! »

Ichigo grogna un faible « m'appelle pas comme ça » que le bleuté ignora complètement.

« Tu veux pas qu'on aille ailleurs ? Y a un peu trop de monde ici, pas envie d'avoir un fan club sur le dos. -il étira un sourire. Et puis c'est ton morceau après tout ! Donc tu choisis ! »

Le rouquin rougit, ce qui commençait à devenir une habitude, puis il agrippa la manche de Grimmjow qui n'eut que le temps de saisir son instrument avant de se faire entrainer il ne savait où.

Si au début Ichigo s'était contenté de marcher, il s'était rapidement mis à courir à grandes enjambées. Il voulait éloigner Grimmjow de tous ces rapaces qui le collaient, il voulait le garder pour lui, comme un garde un objet précieux. A cette pensée complètement flippante et dérangeante, il avait encore accéléré.

Après plusieurs minutes d'une course effrénée, Ichigo s'arrêta enfin. Ils avaient atteint le bord de la rivière, certes loin du lieu de vie de Grimmjow, mais ce dernier restait étonné que ce soit cet endroit que l'autre avait choisi. Le roux sembla capter son trouble car il répondit à la question silencieuse, encore essoufflé, le regard s'égarant sur les reflets éclatants des eaux.

« Ici c'est calme, reposant. Je venais souvent avec ma mère quand j'étais plus jeune. Avant qu'elle ne meure. »

Un étrange silence suivit ses paroles. Lui-même ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il parlait de ça à un presque inconnu. Mais Grimmjow ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il bien pu répondre d'ailleurs ? Et Ichigo lui en fut reconnaissant. Les « désolé », les « toutes mes condoléances », c'est que d'la politesse de façade. Aussi le bleuté se contenta-t-il de poser une main amicale sur l'épaule d'Ichigo. Un bref instant, mais qui suffit à apaiser l'étudiant. Puis le musicien ouvrit son étui, en sorti son violon, et fit ce pourquoi il était là.

Dès les premières notes, Ichigo sentit son moral grimper en flèche. Cette musique avait toujours eu ce don sur lui, même lorsque sa vie semblait partir en vrille. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer la mélodie, mais il les rouvrit presque instantanément lorsque Grimmjow fit glisser son doigt le long du manche en un glissando virtuose. Le rouquin braqua son regard sur lui et ne put plus s'en détourner. Les doigts volaient de corde en corde, le poignet faisait aller et venir l'archer presque sensuellement. Les mèches bleues s'agitaient au rythme de la mesure qu'il battait du genou. Grimmjow se balançait légèrement, complètement pris par la musique. Ichigo, lui, ressentit soudain le besoin presque vital de se mettre à danser. Il lui semblait pouvoir entendre une voix chanter. C'était incroyable, le musicien parvenait à faire chanter son violon !

L'étudiant commença à bouger les hanches, à lever les bras vers le ciel comme si la musique lui donnait des ailes. Et il dansait vraiment bien.

Il croisa le regard océan et le temps sembla se figer. La musique s'emballait, réchauffant les cœurs, mais pour Ichigo et Grimmjow, plus rien n'existait à part eux et cette mélodie qui envoûtait, qui semblait leur hurler d'agir. Puis la chanson prit fin, et il ne subsista plus qu'un murmure.

 _When I am with you there's no place I'd rather be._

Ils restèrent là quelques instants, les yeux dans les yeux, pantelants, comme s'ils avaient couru un marathon. Grimmjow ouvrit alors la bouche pour parler, mais Ichigo lui coupa la parole de ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa sauvagement, brièvement, puis se recula, fit volte-face et prit ses jambes à son cou.

Le musicien resta de longues secondes ébahi, sa main effleurant ses lèvres où il lui semblait qu'Ichigo avait laissé sa marque au fer rouge.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » souffla-t-il.

Il s'assit pour reprendre ses esprits. A la fin de son morceau il était persuadé avoir entendu le roux chanter. Enfin d'avoir entendu une voix incroyable. Pourtant il n'était sûr de rien. Tout semblait s'être déroulé comme dans un rêve…

Il se prit la tête entre les mains avec un grognement désespéré.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! »

* * *

Ichigo avait couru tellement vite qu'une fois chez lui il lui avait fallu près d'un quart d'heure pour que ses points de côté et son souffle se calment.

Il avait complètement dérapé ! Il avait été tellement ému, tellement pris par la musique de Grimmjow qu'il l'avait embrassé… Bon, certes, le musicien ne l'avait pas repoussé, mais tout de même ! Ils se connaissaient depuis quoi ? Une semaine ?

Il retint un gémissement consterné en repensant à ce qui s'était passé. Putain… Grimmjow jouait comme un dieu, Grimmjow était beau comme un dieu. C'en était presque injuste pour le reste de la population.

Il secoua la tête en s'affalant sur son lit. Comment un type pareil se retrouvait-il à jouer dans la rue ? Après ce qu'il avait entendu, il ne doutait pas que la place de Grimmjow était sur scène, et non pas sur le parvis d'une minuscule église ! Ichigo ne savait pas par quoi le bleuté était passé, mais il était certain que sa vie n'avait pas dû être un conte de fées…

Il finit par s'endormir après avoir chantonné doucement.

 _When you're with me my heart continues to beat._

* * *

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu, à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 2 !_**

 ** _Des bisous,_**

 ** _Chloé_**


	2. I Want You To Know

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et le manga _Bleach_ appartiennent à Tite Kubo !

 **Rating** : K+ pour les premiers chapitres mais ça va sûrement évoluer

 **Pairing** : IchiGrimmy

 **Note:** L'idée de cette fic m'est venue en écoutant les covers du violoniste Daniel Jang, si vous voulez aller voir sa chaîne YouTube, il est assez incroyable ! Et chaque chapitre a pour titre une chanson qu'il a reprise et donc voilà!

 _ **Hello !**_

 _ **Je sais, j'avais dit une semaine et ça en fait deux mais siouplait, pardonnez-moi ! *technique des yeux du chat botté***_

 _ **En tous cas voici le chapitre 2 inspiré par le cover I Want You to Know, toujours par Daniel Jang !**_

 ** _Sans transition, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Le lendemain, Ichigo était retourné devant l'église. Il voulait s'expliquer avec Grimmjow, le rassurer quant à son comportement pour le moins… étrange. Mais ce matin-là, il n'y avait pas de musicien aux cheveux bleus à l'horizon. Ni le matin suivant d'ailleurs. Ni celui d'après. Et peu à peu, le visage d'Ichigo s'était fermé. Il avait pâli. Son cœur s'était effrité doucement mais sûrement alors qu'il comprenait qu'il avait tout simplement eut le coup de foudre, qu'il était tombé sous le charme à la seconde où il avait croisé le regard si puissant de Grimmjow.

Et Grimmjow était parti.

Ichigo n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser abattre, aussi avait-il redoublé d'efforts en cours, repoussant toujours plus loin ses limites, se fatiguant physiquement et mentalement, se refusant la moindre distraction de peur d'avoir le temps de se rappeler ce moment magique au bord de la rivière.

« Putain ! » hurlait-il en frappant du poing contre le mur.

« On tombe pas amoureux en une semaine bordel ! Ah… Merde, qui t'essayes de convaincre ? »

Et il continuait à se disputer avec lui-même. Et comme d'habitude, il avait oublié la présence de Rukia juste à côté. La jeune fille ferma un instant les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un tel état. Même après un mois, le rouquin ne montrait pas de signes de retour à la normale.

Ce jour-là, Rukia décida qu'il avait assez déconné.

« Ichigo ! Assieds-toi. »

Ils étaient chez lui.

Le roux sursauta en se rappelant soudain qu'il n'était pas tout seul et, le regard désolé et la main douloureuse, il obéit, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

« -Ecoute, je suis désolé, je sais qu'en ce moment je suis chiant mais…

-Mais rien du tout ! le coupa-t-elle. Un type que t'as dû voir… quoi ? Quatre fois dans ta vie ? Ichigo ! Putain fais-toi une raison, il s'est amusé avec toi puis il s'est tiré. Alors maintenant passe à autre chose. Parce que c'est pas un conte de fées la vraie vie, et que ton prince va pas revenir pour te réveiller de ta déprime à la con ! Bouge-toi, Ichigo. Personne ne peut le faire à ta place. »

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Elle savait qu'elle avait été dure, brutale même, mais elle savait aussi qu'Ichigo fonctionnait comme ça : à l'électrochoc. Et ça lui brisait réellement le cœur de voir son meilleur ami se débattre avec ses sentiments, et ça la blessait un peu d'assister à de telles effusions pour un presque inconnu alors qu'elle-même n'y avait jamais eu droit après tant d'années. Elle soupira. Elle pensait pourtant avoir ôté ces stupides idées de sa tête depuis longtemps.

En partant elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers la chambre d'Ichigo.

« Je t'en prie, Ichigo. Ressaisis-toi. » chuchota-t-elle.

A l'intérieur, le rouquin était toujours assis sur son lit, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche encore entrouverte. Seule une fine larme avait perlé au coin de ses yeux et coulé sur sa joue. Il l'écrasa de son pouce. Il n'en revenait pas de s'être laissé aller ainsi sans même se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus jamais faire preuve d'égoïsme. Et encore une fois, c'était Rukia qui lui ouvrait les yeux. Il lui devait tellement…

Il se releva d'un bond. Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il devait se bouger !

« Mon pauvre Jaggerjack, tu sais pas c'que tu rates. »

* * *

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Ichigo redevint tout à fait normal aux yeux de ses amis : tout sourire, acharné, amusant, bagarreur, détaché. Mais Rukia savait que le rouquin avait peine à avancer. Elle le connaissait par cœur. Pourtant Ichigo remontait bel et bien la pente, la tête haute, et s'il lui arrivait encore d'avoir le regard dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées, il lui était de plus en plus facile de faire abstraction de cet océan turquoise qui s'imposait parfois à sa mémoire.

Un peu plus d'un mois passa et le ciel commença à se découvrir, signe que l'été approchait. Ichigo avait réussi tous ses examens avec brio. Pour fêter la fin des partiels, ses amis et lui étaient partis au bord de la mer pour le week-end. L'ambiance était conviviale, le paysage magnifique, la compagnie agréable et la musique plutôt bonne. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Renji, qui s'était improvisé DJ pour impressionner Rukia, ne décide de passer _Rather Be_ de Clean Bandit.

Aussitôt, tous les membres d'Ichigo se crispèrent. Le battement lancinant des basses l'hypnotisait et la voix féminine le ramener plusieurs mois en arrière, au bord de l'eau scintillante, ou au coin de cette place où pour la première fois il avait croisé le véritable océan.

Il jura tout bas. Après tant d'efforts, il suffisait d'une simple chanson pour à nouveau le mettre à terre ?

 _If you gave me a chance, I would take it. It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it._

Ouais, si Grimmjow lui avait laissé sa chance, Ichigo lui aurait montré qu'on ne joue pas avec ses sentiments. Il se releva brusquement de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis et grogna en direction de ses amis, une lueur belliqueuse dans les yeux.

« Filez-moi une vodka. »

La soirée défila. Ichigo, grâce à de nombreux verres, avait fini par retrouver le sourire et à ne plus penser à ce stupide musicien. Et à chaque fois qu'il sentait qu'il allait y penser, il prenait un autre verre. Si bien qu'il dépassa rapidement la limite du raisonnable.

J'aurais aimé vous dire qu'Ichigo avait l'alcool-joyeux, ou l'alcool-drôle, l'alcool-sommeil ou encore l'alcool-triste, croyez-moi. Mais il n'en est rien, et Ichigo avait l'alcool-baston. Tous ses amis savaient qu'il démarrait au quart de tour lorsqu'il était ivre, ou du moins encore plus vite que d'ordinaire, aussi s'étaient-ils tous éloignés au bout d'un moment, le laissant seul et sans autre boisson qu'une bouteille d'eau pour qu'il se calme. Il avait déjà mis un coup à Hanataro, un jeune lycéen, alors qu'il était sans doute le plus doux et le plus adorable de tout le groupe -voire de tout le Japon.

Ichigo était assis sur le sable, face à la mer que la nuit l'empêchait de distinguer du ciel. Il grommelait contre ses amis et contre lui-même pour avoir frappé un d'eux. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il savait bien qu'il avait besoin d'extérioriser.

« Oh, là ! Mais ça serait pas mon petit rouquin ? »

Ichigo sursauta et se retourna en hurlant.

« T'as dit quoi connard ?! Tu vas voir si je suis petit ! »

Et en se relevant, il envoya son poing dans la direction de la voix. Mais le gars en face de lui semblait être plus réactif puisqu'il attrapa sa main au vol et attira Ichigo contre lui. Celui-ci tenta de se dégager en redoublant de cris, de coups et de morsures jusqu'à ce que son agresseur – à qui les coups semblaient faire l'effet de caresses – éclate d'un rire profond et apaisant. Un rire qui remua les tripes d'Ichigo. Un rire qui était gravé dans sa mémoire au marqueur indélébile.

« -Grimmjow ?... souffla-t-il.

-Bien vu champion ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à m'agresser comme ça ? T'es dev'nu susceptible ou quoi ? »

Le souffle d'Ichigo se bloqua. Il cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, s'éloigna un peu et leva la main. Grimmjow prit aussitôt une position de défense mais au lieu de l'attaquer lui, Ichigo envoya sa main en plein dans son propre visage en un _SLAP !_ douloureux.

« Alors je suis pas en train de rêver, hein ? c'est pas un genre d'hallucination alcoolique ? »

De nouveau ce rire doux, viril, complètement inattendu. Ou plutôt attendu, depuis près de trois mois. _Trois mois_ ! Et Grimmjow réapparaissait comme ça, d'un coup, comme un fleur, avec son sourire à la con, son attitude de bad boy et son putain de physique de rêve.

Ichigo aurait voulu le frapper, croyez-le ! Il aurait voulu lui hurler tout son ressentiment à la figure, toute sa peine. Mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, il saisit une mèche océan et la regarda distraitement onduler entre ses doigts sous la légère brise.

Après tout, qu'avait-il le droit de dire ? Grimmjow ne lui devait rien. Ils s'étaient à peine connus. Comment aurait-il pu lui réclamer quoi que ce soit, exiger de lui quoi que ce soit ?

Pourtant il lui semblait impossible qu'il soit le seul à ressentir cette étincelle magnétique qui le saisissait dès que leurs chemins se croisaient.

De son côté, Grimmjow avait haussé un sourcil, intrigué par l'attitude d'Ichigo. Il ne pouvait pas se targuer de bien le connaître, mais il le connaissait suffisamment pour constater qu'Ichigo ne semblait plus tout à fait le même qu'i mois. Il ricana : et lui, il ne l'était clairement plus non plus. Ou plutôt il était redevenu l'homme qu'il avait été il y a de cela des années. Et il détestait ça.

Il laissa au roux le temps nécessaire pour qu'il reprenne conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ichigo finit par se détourner les yeux de la mèche qu'il avait en main et la laissa glisser entre ses doigts. Il voulait dire quelque chose d'intelligent ou d'approprié.

« Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? »

Mais ce fut la seule phrase qui passa la censure de ses lèvres. Il recula d'un pas pour pouvoir regarder le musicien dans les yeux, soudain impassible.

Dans la nuit, les yeux de Grimmjow brillaient d'un million d'étoiles, assombris jusqu'à en devenir presque noirs. Le jour, ils ressemblaient à la mer. A la nuit tombée, ils se mêlaient au ciel.

Ichigo secoua la tête, la gorge nouée par ses réflexions et détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir celui de Grimmjow plus longtemps.

« -J'avais deux trois trucs à régler dans les environs. Mais je reviendrai dès que j'ai fini.

-Fini quoi ? »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Ichigo était un garçon trop curieux pour sa sécurité.

« -Rien de très important, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Rien d'important ?! qu'est-ce qui n'a « aucune importance » et qui te pousse à partir pendant tout ce temps sans prévenir qui que ce soit ?! »

Ichigo perdait son sang-froid. Et Grimmjow perdit le sien.

« C'est pas tes putains d'affaires ! T'es qui au juste ? Ma copine ? Si je joue dans la rue, c'est parce que je veux ma totale liberté. J'ai le droit d'aller où je veux, quand je veux, et j'ai aucune attache. J'en ai rien à foutre des groupies qui acceptent pas mon mode de vie. »

Une larme de rage perla au coin des yeux d'Ichigo, mais il la chassa d'un revers de sa manche. Il était trop con. Vraiment trop con d'avoir pensé que parce que Grimmjow jouait d'une certaine manière, il ressentait de la même façon.

« Pfff… T'es qu'un enfoiré. »

Et il envoya son poing dans la mâchoire du bleuté qui, cette fois, ne put esquiver. Il recula de trois pas, une main plaquée sur sa joue, un éclat menaçant dans les yeux.

« Oh Kurosaki… Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort. »

Il ne reçut qu'un ricanement en retour.

Grimmjow se jeta alors sur le roux, l'empoigna par la taille et chuta avec lui dans le sable. Il roula sur son flanc pour se retrouver au-dessus, une main à plat à côté de son visage, l'autre renfermé en un poing ramené au niveau de son épaule, prêt à asséner un coup. Ichigo rua, essayant de se défaire de la prise du bleuté qui lui enserrait la taille de ses cuisses.

Alors que Grimmjow allait frapper, il parvint de justesse à le repousser et à rouler sur le côté. L'autre grogna. Grimmjow aimait les bastons mais il détestait que ses proies lui échappent. D'ailleurs, elles ne lui échappaient jamais très longtemps. Il se releva d'un bond et saisit le rouquin par le col, le relevant à son tour, puis il envoya son genou dans son estomac. Pas très fort, mais juste assez pour qu'Ichigo retombe sous l'impact. Pas très fort pour quelqu'un comme Jaggerjack, c'est déjà respectable.

Ichigo toussa, le visage collé au sol sablonneux, plié en deux, reprenant son souffle. Puis avec une lueur menaçante dans le regard, il s'agrippa aux jambes de Grimmjow qui réagit trop tard et bascula. Au même moment une vague plus importante que les autres les surprit et ils eurent la tête sous l'eau pendant un court instant.

« -Putain mais ça va pas ?! Elle est gelée ! hurla Grimmjow en recracha une gerbe d'eau.

-Ta gueule, c'est ta faute ! »

Ichigo ne s'en sortait pas mieux : il avait du sable plein la bouche.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent alors dans les yeux. Tout à coup, leur subite bataille leur sembla ridicule. Ils se détaillèrent en silence.

Du point de vue de Grimmjow, Ichigo semblait plus mince, les joues plus creuses, les cheveux plus longs. Et le feu brûlant qu'il avait l'habitude de déceler dans le regard chocolat avait terni, bien qu'il flambe toujours avec cette vigueur, cette volonté qui caractérisait le jeune homme. Etait-ce sa faute ?

De celui d'Ichigo, Grimmjow avait l'air exténué, usé. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, et il lui semblait que de nouvelles cicatrices parsemaient sa peau : comme celle au-dessus de son sourcil droit, ou celle qui partait de sa clavicule et semblait se prolonger sous son t-shirt. Il remarqua aussi pour la première fois le tatouage turquoise sous les yeux du musicien, comme des peintures de guerre. Et que s'était-il passé pendant ces trois mois ?

Ils avaient changé, et cette opération avait commencé à la seconde où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

L'auraient-ils avoué ? Auraient-ils avoué qu'ils n'avaient eu de cesse de penser l'un à l'autre ?

Ils se fixèrent encore un instant, puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Un rire incontrôlable qui les faisait se rouler dans l'eau glacée et se tenir les côtes. Un rire qui faisait cicatriser les blessures, qui pardonnait tout.

Grimmjow se releva le premier, tendant une main secourable à Ichigo pour l'aider à en faire de même.

« J'suis désolé. »

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de se demander s'il avait bien entendu, déjà Grimmjow l'avait poussé vers le feu de camp, où ses amis le regardaient d'un œil inquiet. Le roux tira sur la manche de son vis-à-vis avec un sourire en coin.

« -Tu as faim ?

-Le dernier arrivé est une tapette ! »

Et ils s'élancèrent comme deux gamins vers le petit groupe.

Leur relation était un peu comme ces quelques minutes : glaciale un instant, puis brûlante l'instant d'après. Cette pensée leur traversa l'esprit en même temps, les faisant sourire de plus belle.

* * *

Rukia avait haussé un sourcil en voyant le grand musicien débarquer sur la plage, épaule contre épaule avec son meilleur ami, mais elle s'était abstenue de tout commentaire. Le sourire d'Ichigo était bien trop important pour qu'elle vienne tout gâcher avec des remarques et questions désobligeantes. De toute façon, si Grimmjow merdait encore une fois, elle serait la première au courant. Et elle saurait faire regretter le bleu, même s'il faisait quatre têtes de plus qu'elle !

Malgré ces paroles, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un mince sourire en constatant à quel point les deux hommes allaient bien ensemble, de leur couleur de cheveux à leur allure en passant par cette flamme dévorante qui brûlait leurs regards. Ils se complétaient parfaitement.

Elle se détourna d'eux, laissant échapper un petit rire. Son regard tomba alors sur son ami Renji : une grand mec sexy, tatoué, avec des cheveux rouges et qui faisait tout et n'importe quoi pour essayer de l'impressionner depuis le début de la soirée. Son sourire s'élargit. S'il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça… Elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas tranquille. Elle aimait bien le rouge…

* * *

Ichigo dévorait Grimmjow du regard. Il avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau. Il avait peur que le mystère qu'il l'entourait ne s'épaississe encore. Alors il le regardait autant qu'il le pouvait. Il le regardait rire et se lier d'amitié avec ses amis à lui. Il le regardait manger comme un affamé, il le regardait fixer le feu avec mélancolie. Il le…

« Ça commence à dev'nir flippant Ichigo. »

Le roux recracha brusquement le contenu de son verre alors que Grimmjow riait à gorge déployée.

« Désolé, grommela-t-il. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à croire que tu es vraiment là… »

Le bleuté cessa de rire, surpris par le ton sérieux de son voisin. Ils étaient assis côte à côte autour du feu, où il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Les autres étaient soit rentrés chez eux, soit endormis plus loin, soit dans l'eau pour un bain de minuit.

Les flammes envoyaient des éclairs rougeoyants sur la chevelure rousse d'Ichigo, le rendant plus mystérieux et peut être encore plus beau que d'habitude. Grimmjow soupira. Il n'était décidément pas doué pour ces choses-là, mais il sentait que le plus jeune avait besoin d'être rassuré.

« -Ecoute Ichi, j'suis désolé, ok ? J't'apprécie vraiment et je voulais pas te blesser, c'est juste que…

-Te fatigue pas, le coupa le rouquin. J'ai compris. Je t'intéresse pas. J'aurais simplement aimé que tu me le dises avant de disparaître. »

Et sur ces mots emplis d'amertume, Ichigo se leva et rejoignit sa tente qu'il avait dressé un peu plus loin, au début de la soirée. Secrètement, il avait espéré que Grimmjow le retienne, mais personne ne l'avait arrêté et c'est avec tristesse qu'il ferma les yeux.

Mais il les rouvrit quelques instants plus tard lorsqu'il entendit une mélodie douce emplir les airs et le bercer de la plus belle des façons. Pourtant la musique avait un accent mélancolique qu'Ichigo ne lui connaissait pas, comme s'il surprenait Grimmjow dans un moment de faiblesse. Il resta allongé, le regard perdu dans le vide, à écouter le violoniste.

Grimmjow, de son côté, avait oublié le monde autour de lui. Comme à chaque fois qu'il frottait les cordes, son passé, son présent et son futur s'envolaient loin au-dessus des étoiles et ne restait que la musique, que les notes qui l'entouraient, l'envahissaient, lui faisant exorciser ses démons.

Mais cette fois, un visage demeura, un visage s'imposa à ses pensées. Un visage si doux, si harmonieux. Il ne le connaissait pas, pourtant il sut de qui il s'agissait, comme un instinct.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la femme – car c'était un visage féminin – et elle dirigea son regard incroyablement aimant sur le côté. Grimmjow, hypnotisé, tourna à son tour la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur Ichigo qui s'était endormi plus loin.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il hocha la tête et la silhouette de la femme s'évanouit comme un mirage avec un dernier sourire rêveur.

Le musicien ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il secoua la tête, perdu, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise près du feu, épuisé, comme s'il venait de signer un contrat pour lequel il avait dû se battre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux océan, étouffant une exclamation. Il avait des hallucinations maintenant ?!

Dans le brusque silence, il reposa son regard sur Ichigo, détaillant son visage si harmonieux, son front détendu, ses paupières délicates, son nez droit, sa bouche si expressive. Ses cheveux feu-de-joie.

Les mots, c'était pour ceux qui savent bien parler, ceux qui savent communiquer. Grimmjow, lui, ne connaissait que le langage des notes, de la musique, aussi n'avait-il pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour témoigner à Ichigo combien il était désolé de l'avoir blessé, combien il aurait aimé ne pas être parti. Mais voilà : le passé refusait de le laisser en paix.

Il recommença à jouer, laissant ses pensées vagabonder, se remémorant douloureusement ses derniers mois.

* * *

 _Après cet après-midi au bord de la rivière avec Ichigo, il était resté quelques instants sur les rives, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit complètement en bordel. Ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé ne cessait de l'obnubiler. Il avait été étonné de cette étrange chaleur qui s'était répandue dans son corps. Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait, ni ce qu'elle représentait. Seulement qu'elle semblait toujours se manifester lorsque le jeune étudiant était près de lui._

 _Et ça l'avait fait grommeler. Grimmjow se définissait avant tout par cette indépendance acerbe et solitaire qu'il affichait en toutes circonstances. Il refusait de s'attacher à quoi que ce soit, à qui que ce soit. Il était bien placé pour savoir que le monde était égoïste et que tout le monde finissait toujours par abandonner tout le monde._

 _Et c'était à nouveau là, au bord de la rivière, qu'un homme était venu confirmer ses pensées._

 _« Jaggerjack ! T'as tué mon pote y a quelques jours ! (_ nda : tu as tué mon frère a Gstaad !... si vous avez la ref…) _C'était une erreur… »_

 _Grimmjow s'était tourné, déjà blasé. Il savait que sa tranquillité ne durerait pas éternellement, mais au fond il avait espéré qu'elle dure un peu plus longtemps que ça._

 _« C'est plutôt to qui en fait une en venant ici. Si tu sais c'que j'ai fait à ton pote – bien que tu n'aies aucune preuve – alors tu sais aussi que j'aurais aucun mal à te faire subir la même chose. »_

 _Le type en face avait sifflé méchamment avant de ricaner._

 _« Ta gueule ! tu peux p't'être te faire un type, mais six, tu auras plus de mal. »_

 _A ces mots, cinq personnes avaient surgi de derrière les monticules de terre, tous armés de canifs et autres battes de baseball._

 _Grimmjow avait étouffé un juron. Mais il s'était rapidement repris, esquissant à son tour un sourire carnassier, dévoilant toutes ses dents et, le regard un peu fou, il s'était avancé._

 _« Les gars, avait-il chantonné. Vous savez qui je suis. – il avait vu avec satisfaction le rang ennemi frissonner de peur – C'est vot' dernière chance de déguerpir. Je compte jusqu'à 3 et ça s'ra le bain d'sang. 1… 2… »_

 _Deux types avaient tournés les talons, les autres étaient restés, pas rassurés du tout._

 _« 3. »_

 _Et celui qu'on connaissait mieux sous le nom de La Panthère s'était déchainé. En cinq minutes, trois corps jonchaient le sol, la nuque dans un angle improbable et un quatrième (le premier agresseur) tentait de s'échapper en courant._

 _Grimmjow l'avait laissé faire, le regard sombre. Il était temps pour lui de faire un peu de ménage._

* * *

Grimmjow revint sur Terre en achevant son morceau. Il secoua la tête et rangea son instrument en soupirant. Autour de lui, tout le monde dormait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Le regard du bleuté s'adoucit. Il aimait voir l'effet de sa musique sur les gens. Et ces jeunes-là, ils étaient tout ce que Grimmjow avait toujours voulu être : insouciants, joyeux, simples, drôles. Pas enchaînés. Pas seuls.

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage, jeta un dernier regard à Ichigo assoupi, puis il se leva et partit. Ses yeux s'élevèrent vers la Lune qui l'enveloppait de sa douce lumière.

« Y a plus que toi et moi ma belle. Encore une fois. »

* * *

Ichigo se réveilla au petit matin avec la sensation d'avoir fait un rêve incroyablement agréable. Il esquissa un sourire et en une fraction de seconde, il revit sa soirée.

Grimmjow. Il était revenu, après 3 mois de silence radio. Il avait voulu être en colère, mais il avait juste été heureux de le revoir, de le ré-entendre. Simplement heureux de se rendre compte que tout ça n'avait pas été qu'un fantasme.

Un peu sonné par sa gueule de bois, il tituba hors de sa tente et jusqu'au feu de camp éteint depuis longtemps. Il était encore tôt et personne n'était réveillé.

Il chercha la silhouette imposante de Grimmjow des yeux, mais il eut beau tourner la tête dans tous les sens, il ne parvenait pas à percevoir le moindre éclat bleu dans le paysage rosé de l'aube.

Il sentit son souffle s'accélérer et la panique s'insinuer dans ses veines. Ses poings se crispèrent, une colère sourde gronda dans ses entrailles. Puis tout s'arrêta.

« Wouah, Kurosaki ! C'est quoi cette tête de tueur ?! »

Grimmjow venait d'apparaître à la lisière du petit campement, tenant dans une main une bouteille de jus d'orange et dans l'autre un sachet qui sentait bon les croissants tout chauds.

Le rouquin grommela un peu, complètement perdu par sa propre réaction et par cet accès de peur qui l'avait presque étouffé lorsqu'il avait cru que Grimmjow l'avait une nouvelle fois laissé.

« -J'ai ramené le p'tit dej. J'me suis dit qu't'aurais faim après t'être bastonné avec la moitié de la population hier soir.

-Ta gueule, grogna Ichigo – sans pour autant pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire – merci. »

Le musicien haussa les épaules, signifiant que ça n'était pas grand-chose, puis il s'assit lourdement à côté du roux, lui tendant une viennoiserie.

« -Ecoute Ichigo… commença-t-il. J'suis désolé d'être parti sans rien dire la dernière fois mais j'ai… certaines choses dont je dois m'occuper. Et ça va me prendre encore un peu de temps. »

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Il gardait les yeux baissés, continuant de manger tranquillement, feignant l'indifférence. Des miettes de croissant restaient collées au coin de ses lèvres, ce qui fit pouffer doucement de rire Grimmjow. Il approcha sa main et passa son pouce sur la bouche de l'étudiant avant de la porter à la sienne pour y lécher les miettes.

C'eut au moins le mérite de faire réagir Ichigo. Il sursauta et se releva brusquement, soudain colérique.

« Tu crois faire quoi là, connard ?! »

Grimmjow se recula un peu, surpris, et lui fit signe de baisser le ton s'il ne voulait pas réveiller le reste du monde.

« Je suis revenu, tu sais. Le lendemain de ce jour- _là_. J'suis rev'nu ! Pour t'expliquer, parce que je pensais que tu en avais quelque chose à faire. Mais tu t'étais barré ! J'ai cru que je t'avais fait peur, puis au bout de 15 jours j'ai compris. T'en avais rien à foutre. T'en avais juste eu marre, alors t'étais parti. Mais moi je suis revenu. Tous les jours. »

Sa tirade s'était terminée dans un souffle. Epuisé, Ichigo se rassit, un silence lourd planant maintenant entre les deux hommes.

Le musicien comprit qu'il devait dire quelque chose. Il avait le sentiment que s'il laissait à nouveau le roux sans explication, il n'y aurait plus de pardon pour lui.

Il inspira profondément, cherchant ses mots, se demandant jusqu'où il pouvait se livrer. Mais Ichigo avait interprété le mutisme de Grimmjow comme un refus. Blessé, il se leva et commença à partir.

Aussi vif que l'éclair, Grimmjow le rattrapa par le poignet et le força à se rasseoir, un peu brusquement.

« Aie, Grimm ! Tu m'fais mal ! » grimaça Ichigo.

Le musicien l'ignora complètement puis planta son regard dans le sien.

« Après que tu m'as embrassé Ichi, j'étais totalement paumé. Y avait comme une tempête dans tout mon corps, et j'sais pas encore c'que ça veut dire, mais j'crois que tu m'plais. Et j'voudrais faire les choses bien avec toi. C'est la première fois que j'pense comme ça. Mais faut qu'tu saches. J'suis pas, ou plutôt je n'étais pas, un mec fréquentable. Et y a encore des gens qui m'en veulent pour les problèmes que j'ai pu causer. C'est pour ça que j'suis parti. Pour régler ces problèmes. Mais j'aurai bientôt fini. Donne-moi encore un mois Ichi. Encore un petit mois et j'te promets que j'merderai plus. »

Pas une seconde son regard ne cilla. Pas une seconde sa voix ne trembla. Il était sincère, plus peut-être qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et Ichigo était trop choqué pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Aussi, Grimmjow se leva, se pencha sur le roux échangeant avec lui un baiser bref, lèvres closes, innocent. C'était un baiser-promesse qui laissa un goût sucré de croissants et de jus d'orange sur les lèvres d'Ichigo, puis il ramassa ses affaires et s'en alla sans se retourner.

* * *

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu !**_

 ** _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review (parce que j'aime ça), je vous fais des bisous papillons et je vous dis à la prochaine ! (c'est à dire le plus vite possible !)_**

 ** _Chloé_**

 ** _PS: au prochain chapitre, les choses sérieuses commencent et on passe en rating T (niark nirak)_**


	3. When I see you again

_**Salut salut !**_

 ** _Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien publié, je suis vraiment désolééééééééée !_**

 ** _Mais du coup, pour me faire pardonner, gros lemon pour ce chapitre 3 !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture à tous, et merci de vous être arrêtés sur cette fic !_**

 **Disclamer:** Les personnages et le manga _Bleach_ appartiennent à Tite Kubo !

 **Rating** : M, ça évolue, tel un pokémon

 **Pairing** : IchiGrimmy

 **Note:** L'idée de cette fic m'est venue en écoutant les covers du violoniste Daniel Jang, si vous voulez aller voir sa chaîne YouTube, il est assez incroyable ! Et chaque chapitre a pour titre une chanson qu'il a reprise et donc voilà!

* * *

Un peu moins d'un mois était passé depuis cette soirée sur la plage et depuis cette promesse de Grimmjow. Un peu moins d'un mois donc qu'Ichigo tentait de prendre son mal en patience, soit un peu moins d'un mois à n'y arriver absolument pas. Mais cette fois, il n'était pas désespéré ou triste ou en colère. Non, il était heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps, comme accompli, confiant car il était persuadé que Grimmjow viendrait.

Pourtant les jours passaient et les certitudes du jeune homme commencèrent à vaciller. Pas tellement sur le fait que Grimmjow revienne, mais plutôt sur ce qui l'avait poussé à partir. Il se souvenait que le musicien avait parlé d' « affaires à régler » et de personnes qui lui en voulaient. Tout ça sonnait comme quelque chose de plutôt illégal, et ça n'était pas pour lui plaire. Il n'était pas comme ces gamines qui courent après les bad boys en minaudant. Au contraire, il détestait tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à ces types qui jouaient les caïds jusqu'à parfois blesser les autres. Mais il lui semblait que Grimmjow, malgré tout, était l'un d'eux.

Ichigo ricana. Lui-même non plus n'était pas tout blanc. En fait il était lui aussi passé par l'une de ces phases. Un genre de crise existentielle après la mort de sa mère. Lui qui était si doux, et peut être même un peu pleurnichard il avait changé du tout au tout, se refermant brusquement. Il avait commencé à se battre, à répondre violemment à la moindre petite provocation. Jusqu'au jour où son père, excédé par son attitude, lui passa le savon de sa vie. Il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait compris qu'il ne comblerait pas le manque par la violence. Alors il s'était interdit de recommencer de tels accès d'égoïsme. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas perdu son côté tête brûlée, mais il essayait de n'utiliser la force que pour aider autrui. Et ça, ça le différenciait complètement de tous ces pauvres types qu'il croisait dans la rue, qui trainaient en bande dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'en prendre à quelqu'un de plus faible. Un peu comme ce type qui avait agressé Grimmjow lors de leur première rencontre. En y repensant, Ichigo étira un sourire. Le musicien lui avait éclaté la tronche.

« Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas mêlé à des trucs trop louches… » soupira-t-il.

Il était assis au bord de la rivière, les pieds dans l'eau. C'était les vacances, il faisait beau et l'eau scintillait, renvoyant des éclats bleutés sur la terre. Il ne manquait plus qu'une douce mélodie et le moment serait parfait. L'étudiant ferma les yeux, essayant d'imaginer Grimmjow à ses côtés, jouant un de ces morceaux dont lui seul avait le secret. Il imagina si bien qu'il finit par réussir à entendre quelques notes. Il étira un sourire et se mit à chantonner.

 _It's been a long day without you my friend, and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again._

Mais alors qu'il fredonnait, il se rendit compte que la musique ne venait pas de son esprit. Non, il pouvait bel et bien entendre quelques notes et ça ne pouvait vouloir dire que 2 choses : soit il y avait en ville un nouveau violoniste surdoué, soit Grimmjow était rentré.

Ichigo se releva d'un bond, enfila maladroitement ses baskets, et couru aussi vite qu'il put jusqu'à cette place, cette petite église, et jusqu'à cet homme qui avait si brutalement abaissé toutes ses barrières. Le vent dans ses cheveux le fit rire de joie et il accéléra encore sa course. Il déboula comme une météorite et il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour reconnaître la chevelure caractéristique au milieu de la foule qui s'était formée autour de lui comme à chaque fois que son archer frottait les cordes.

Grimmjow avait ses yeux braqués sur Ichigo depuis que celui-ci avait posé le pied sur les pavés de la place. Un sourire gigantesque dévora ses joues, si grand que quelques-uns prirent peur en le voyant. Le musicien s'en foutait. Le monde pouvait bien le fuir, lui qui avait fui le monde tellement de fois. Mais là, il savait que lui au moins resterait. Ichigo ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il suffisait de cacher son passé. De l'anéantir à chaque fois qu'il tentait de resurgir. Oui, tant qu'Ichigo ignorerait, il n'y aurait pas de problème.

L'étudiant ne perçut pas le trouble qui obscurcit un instant le regard du musicien. Il se contenta de l'écouter jouer ce morceau qui ne semblait que pour lui, comme un message secret que lui seul pouvait déchiffrer.

Un des passants qui écoutaient Grimmjow se fit alors un devoir de rapper le refrain.

 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got? Everything I went through you were standing there by my side. And now you gon'be with me for the last ride._

Le violoniste adressa un clin d'œil amusé à Ichigo, qui se retint de rire. Ca n'était pas mauvais, mais ça n'était pas vraiment bon non plus. Pourtant c'était le genre de choses que préférait Grimmjow : lorsque sa musique inspirait les gens.

Trop vite le morceau prit fin et les gens s'éparpillèrent, laissant des pièces ou des billets pour les plus généreux dans l'étui à violon.

Ichigo s'approcha doucement, peu sûr de l'attitude à adopter. Ce fut Grimmjow qui l'aida à se décider en ouvrant les bras. Et le rouquin courut s'y réfugier, l'enlaçant avec force. Ils restèrent ainsi une longue minute, Grimmjow respirant avec délice le parfum d'Ichigo, le visage dans ses cheveux, et Ichigo nichant sa tête dans le cou de Grimmjow avec le sentiment de retrouver une place qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir perdu.

« Alors Ichi ? Je t'ai manqué ? »

Le rouquin s'écarta un peu pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et, sans répondre, déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis en un baiser rapide et léger qui tira une moue amusée au musicien.

« C'est ça ta réponse ? »

Il n'obtint qu'un acquiescement. Ichigo ne faisait pas assez confiance à sa voix étranglée par une émotion insoupçonnée.

« T'es muet maintenant ? T'es vraiment une loque quand je suis pas là ! »

C'eut au moins le mérite de faire réagir l'étudiant qui grommela un « mais euh ! » vexé en le tapant sur le bras.

« Au lieu de raconter de la merde, paye-moi un café ! »

Grimmjow éclata de rire mais obtempéra, récupérant son argent, rangeant son violon avant de saisir Ichigo par l'épaule et de le pousser devant lui jusqu'à un petit café pas très éloigné de la place. Ils s'assirent en terrasse devant deux grands capuccinos et discutèrent pendant des heures.

Ichigo lui parla de la fac, de ses examens qu'il avait réussi avec brio, de ses vacances touchant déjà à leur fin et de ce sentiment qui lui serrait la gorge parfois : celui d'être en train de passer à côté de sa vie, de s'enfermer dans un avenir tout tracé, de suffoquer. Il n'avait jamais fait part de cette peur presque viscérale à qui que ce soit jusqu'à maintenant.

Grimmjow, lui, l'écouta parler en le dévorant des yeux puis, saisissant son trouble, il entreprit de lui décrire le monde. Il lui raconta ses nombreux voyages, cette fois où il s'était perdu dans la banlieue parisienne, ou encore celle où il avait dû fuir des voyous qui essayaient de lui voler son violon à Singapour. Il lui raconta la beauté des jardins pleins de tulipes à Amsterdam, les vagues gigantesques s'écrasant sur les rochers de Malibu, et les couchers de Soleil au Canada, où le ciel se drapait de rouge et or.

Oh, bien sûr, il passa sous silence les piles de cadavres sur sa route et les règlements de compte entre mafieux qui étaient la réelle raison de tous ces voyages, mais le sourire béat d'Ichigo était suffisant pour balayer d'un coup tous ses scrupules.

« Grimmjow, tu faisais quoi avant ? Je veux dire, avant d'être violoniste dans la rue, parce que t'as quand même beaucoup voyagé pour un mec qui a pas d'argent. Soit dit sans t'offenser hein ! »

Le musicien tiqua. Il avait eu le temps de roder son mensonge après toutes ces années, mais mentir à Ichigo en le regardant droit dans les yeux lui semblait soudain impossible.

-J'bossais pour une grosse boîte d'import-export et on m'envoyait souvent sur le terrain pour promouvoir des trucs et trouver de nouveaux clients. Ca gagnait bien. Mais avec le temps, j'ai commencé à vouloir encore plus de profit. L'appât du gain, tu vois ? Alors j'me suis tourné vers un marché… plus lucratif. J'faisais un peu de trafic dans chaque ville où j'allais, et comme grâce à ma boîte j'avais un bon statut, on a jamais cherché à m'emmerder.

-Du trafic de quoi ? demanda doucement Ichigo.

-Oh, de la beuh, un peu de coke… Ce genre de trucs. Puis un jour, ça s'est mal passé. Un type voulait de la came mais avait pas les thunes. J'lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre, alors il m'a cassé la gueule. Ce jour-là, j'me suis rendu compte qu'en plus de bousiller la vie des autres, je bousillais la mienne. J'me suis barré, et j'suis plus jamais revenu.

C'était un demi-mensonge. Il espérait seulement qu'Ichigo ne pousserait pas l'interrogatoire plus loin. D'ailleurs, ce dernier semblait à peine choqué.

« J'me disais bien que ça devait être quelque chose dans le genre, mais à vrai dire je suis rassuré. J'avais peur que tu sois un de ces connards de yakuzas. »

Le mot avait été prononcé avec tellement de haine, tellement de dégoût que, pendant un instant, Grimmjow se sentit menacé. Il se reprit rapidement et se félicita de ne pas avoir dit la vérité. Il n'aurait pas supporté qu'Ichigo le déteste.

Pourtant une petite voix souffla dans sa tête, mesquine, que toute vérité finissait toujours par se savoir. Il secoua la tête et se leva, coupant Ichigo au milieu d'une phrase qu'il n'avait pas écouté.

-Viens, on se casse, y a trop de monde ici, lança-t-il un peu trop brutalement.

-Que… T'aurais dû me le dire si t'aimes pas la foule. Même si c'est un peu bizarre pour quelqu'un qui ameute tout un public quand il joue.

Grimmjow retrouva son habituel sourire carnassier à ces mots.

-Y a des choses que j'peux pas faire en public, Ichigo. Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du rouquin en se penchant sur lui.

La réaction fut immédiate. Simultanément, Ichigo piqua un fard, se recula envoyant sa chaise valser en arrière, et s'apprêta à porter un coup au musicien. Mais celui-ci était déjà parti, son dos musclé ondulant à chaque pas.

L'étudiant poussa un cri de rage et partit à sa poursuite.

« Putain Grimmjow ! Reviens espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Le dit enfoiré se retourna, un immense sourire aux lèvres et ignora superbement la remarque.

-Au fait Ichi, t'as payé en partant ? Parce que moi non !

-Que… Quoi ? Non, j'ai pas payé, tu t'es barré comme un crétin ! Eh, mais attends… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Grimmjow avait à nouveau tourné les talons.

-Je fais ce qu'on appelle un restau-basket, Ichigo.

-Et ça veut dire quoi ?

-Ca veut dire cours.

Et il s'élança. Au même moment, Ichigo entendit des cris venir du café. Le gérant venait de voir qu'une des additions n'était pas réglée. Et il n'était pas très content.

« Putain ! » grommela l'étudiant. Sans penser à faire demi-tour pour payer, il s'élança à la poursuite du violoniste, échappant par la même occasion au patron du café qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

Ils coururent pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, et Ichigo était au bord de l'hyperventilation. Grimmjow s'arrêta alors brusquement, mais le roux n'eut pas le temps de l'imiter et lui fonça en plein dedans, cognant leurs têtes.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes comme ça, crétin ?! »

Il fut coupé par un geste du musicien.

« Tais-toi et regarde devant. »

Ichigo se décala sur le côté, et il eut le souffle coupé. Leur folle course les avait amenés sur les hauteurs de la ville. De là, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la rivière qui s'écoulait en contre-bas, et sur le Soleil qui se couchait derrière le pont, envoyant des éclats orangés et flamboyants sur l'eau claire.

Le jeune homme sursauta en sentant une main calleuse passer dans ses cheveux. Il se tourna vers Grimmjow qui le regardait avec un mélange de fascination et de… tristesse ? Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais le musicien le prit de vitesse.

« Tes cheveux. Ils ont la même couleur. » et il pointa de sa main libre le coucher de soleil.

La gorge d'Ichigo se serra et il refoula quelques larmes dont il ne comprit pas l'origine. Il y avait dans cet instant ce soupçon de magie qui caractérisait chacune de leurs rencontres, et cela rendait le jeune homme fébrile.

Il tira doucement sur le col du t-shirt de Grimmjow et l'attira vers lui, les yeux rivés sur cette bouche tentatrice. Mais alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, ils entendirent des éclats de voix un peu plus bas.

« C'est eux ! Eh, vous, redescendez ! Vous n'allez quand même pas partir sans payer ! »

Et dans un rire complice, les deux hommes se remirent à courir.

« Par ici, chuchota Ichigo. Je connais un raccourci ! »

Il bifurqua au détour d'une petite ruelle et ils se plaquèrent contre un mur, dans l'ombre. Ils attendirent que le gérant et les serveurs passent devant eux sans les voir, puis le rouquin emmena Grimmjow jusqu'au bout de la rue. Là, la route descendait en pente douce à travers un petit bosquet. Les deux hommes la dégringolèrent en riant et ils finirent par déboucher sur la route qui longeait la rivière.

« On en revient toujours là » murmura Grimmjow, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Ichigo acquiesça en silence.

Ils fixèrent un instant l'eau scintillante, puis le violoniste saisit doucement la main du roux et lui souffla « viens » avant de l'entraîner à sa suite. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis Grimmjow s'arrêta devant un ancien abri anti-bombes dont l'entrée était cachée par de lourdes tentures.

« C'est chez moi. »

Ichigo haussa un sourcil étonné mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, se contentant d'entrer quand Grimmjow l'y invita.

« Ouah ! »

Le jeune étudiant n'avait pas trouvé mieux à dire. La « maison » de Grimmjow n'était peut-être pas un palace, mais l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait était tout bonnement incroyable. La majorité des meubles semblaient être de récup, sauf un matelas flambant neuf posé à même le sol ainsi qu'une gazinière toute propre qui trônait à côté d'une vieille table en bois. Sur l'étagère de l'autre côté de la pièce étaient entassés divers objets allant d'un immense couteau à un sachet de cordes de violon. Ichigo promena son regard sur les vêtements du musicien. Des sweats, des jeans, des t-shirts, un blouson en cuir et, à son grand étonnement, un costume de marque. Gris clair, avec une chemise ocre en satin suspendue par un cintre à un coin de l'étagère, comme un trophée, ou comme un souvenir important.

Grimmjow perçut la réflexion du rouquin mais il se débrouilla pour changer de sujet.

« C'est pas le grand luxe, mais j'manque de rien. J'ai même pu acheter quelques trucs en plus et bricoler l'électricité. T'veux du thé ? »

Ichigo décrocha avec lenteur son regard du costard et le posa sur le musicien, le détaillant, essayant de percer ce brouillard qui masquait une partie de Grimmjow. Il le fixa ainsi pendant quelques secondes, puis abandonna, trop fatigué pour pousser plus loin ses réflexions.

« J'veux bien. »

Ils s'assirent autour de la petite table, une tasse brûlante entre les mains, en silence.

Enfin le rouquin leva les yeux de son thé et croisa ceux océan de Grimmjow. Un frisson courut le long de son échine alors que le musicien se levait et s'approchait sans détourner le regard une seconde. Il se pencha sur le plus jeune, lui enlevant doucement la tasse des mains pour la poser sur la table.

Ichigo déglutit, puis il sentit la main de Grimmjow caresser sa joue avec une douceur infinie et l'attirer vers son visage.

Ils s'embrassèrent, liant rapidement leurs langues et bientôt Ichigo tirait avec empressement sur le t-shirt de Grimmjow. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire avant de lever les bras pour permettre à Ichigo de lui enlever le vêtement.

L'étudiant s'écarta alors un peu, et il dut retenir un gémissement admiratif. Grimmjow était parfait. Tout simplement. Son torse semblait musclé par des années d'exercice. Ses bras puissants se contractaient en passant sur ceux d'Ichigo, en remontant sur son visage, en descendant sur ses fesses. La ligne de ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux étaient barrés par une gigantesque cicatrice qui, loin d'enlaidir le personnage, lui donnait un côté guerrier plutôt sexy et son pectoral gauche était décoré par une tête de panthère aux couleurs pastelles et aux dents effilées. Magnifique.

Ichigo était complètement perdu dans la contemplation du corps du bleuté, mais il revint rapidement à la réalité en sentant Grimmjow mordre sa nuque avec appétit.

Ils se levèrent, retirant leurs habits et tâtonnant vers le matelas au fond de la pièce. Ils s'y laissèrent tomber comme un seul homme, ne cessant jamais de se toucher, de se caresser, de s'embrasser.

Rapidement ils furent en boxer, se frottant lascivement l'un contre l'autre, essayant de prendre le dessus.

Soudain Grimmjow sentit une main effrontée glisser sur ses fesses et s'aventurer sous son boxer.

« Eh, eh ! Tu fais quoi là ? »

Ichigo étira un sourire innocent, le rouge aux joues.

« Bah quoi ? Faut bien que je te prépare, ça fait mal sinon. »

De surprise, le musicien faillit perdre son appui sur ses bras.

-Pardon ?!

-Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais me laisser faire aussi facilement !

-Avec moi, si.

Et d'un habile coup de hanche, Grimmjow renversa leur position, Ichigo se retrouva à califourchon sur les cuisses musclées du musicien qui enferma ses poignets dans ses grandes mains, l'immobilisant.

Ichigo eut d'abord le réflexe de se débattre, mais la vision de Grimmjow allongé sous lui, les yeux troublés par le désir et la bosse de son boxer le firent changer d'avis. Il dominait déjà le musicien. Il l'avait déjà à sa merci, et cette réflexion l'excita encore un peu plus.

Il se pencha en cambrant, faisant se rencontrer leurs torses brûlants puis il entreprit d'embrasser chaque partie du visage de son vis-à-vis avant de glisser ses lèvres dans son cou, puis toujours plus bas, rendant fou Grimmjow dont il sentait les muscles se contracter sous sa langue.

Une main glissa sans ses cheveux, tirant légèrement en une supplication silencieuse. Ichigo dut retenir un sourire carnassier. Grimmjow faisait ressortir le côté sauvage de sa personnalité. S'il n'y prenait pas garde, il risquait de perdre rapidement le contrôle. Il obéit tout de même aux doigts qui s'étaient fait plus pressant sur son crâne. Il saisit l'élastique du boxer de Grimmjow entre ses dents, puis le fit glisser avec dextérité le long des cuisses sculptées. Et enfin, après une attente qui avait semblé interminable au musicien, le souffle chaud de l'étudiant s'échoua sur son sexe douloureusement dressé. Aux premiers coups de langue, Grimmjow ronronna de plaisir. Et quand il sentit la bouche d'Ichigo se refermer autour de lui comme un délicieux étau, il perdit la notion du temps, emporté dans un tourbillon de luxure.

« Bordel mais t'as fait ça toute ta vie ou quoi ? » eut-il seulement la force de souffler, les yeux mi-clos.

Le rouquin ignora la remarque, lui-même trop occupé, d'une part parce qu'on ne parle pas la bouche pleine, d'autre part parce que sa main libre s'était glissée dans son propre boxer sans que Grimmjow ne le remarque.

Ce fut un gémissement étouffé qui tira le bleuté de sa transe. Il baissa ses yeux injectés de désir sur la tête rousse entre ses cuisses, et ce qu'il vit acheva de le mener à l'orgasme. Il se répandit dans la gorge d'Ichigo qui recula doucement, surpris. Il eut à peine le temps de s'essuyer la bouche que Grimmjow tirait sur son bras avant de le renverser sur le ventre.

« Ichigo… te préparer toi-même comme ça, sans prévenir… »

Ses mains allaient et venaient sur le corps du jeune roux qui frémissait, qui gémissait doucement à chaque contact, qui hurla carrément quand Grimmjow mordit avec envie dans sa chute de reins.

« Putain Ichigo. T'es la créature la plus sexy que j'ai vu sur cette Terre. »

Et il interrompit la réponse de l'étudiant en s'enfonçant profondément en lui, déjà à nouveau raide.

Ichigo cria, se cambrant à s'en casser le dos, la douleur lui procurant un plaisir coupable. Il était totalement désinhibé, le cerveau déconnecté de la réalité, seulement conscient de ce sexe imposant qui glissait en lui, de ce corps qui s'échouait contre le sien dans des claquements obscènes et terriblement excitants et de cette main qui était venue caresser son membre à l'abandon en rythme.

Les souffles se perdaient, la main libre de Grimmjow agrippait la chevelure rousse et tirait dessus sans ménagement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par percuter cet endroit si particulier au creux d'Ichigo. Le roux s'arqua encore, pressant ses fesses contre l'intrus, agitant les hanches de façon erratique, désireux de sentir à nouveau ce raz-de-marée de plaisir brut. Il poussa un cri de pure extase. Grimmjow perdit toute retenue. Il devint plus brutal, appuyant sa main sur la nuque d'Ichigo pour maintenir son visage contre le matelas avant d'entamer des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus puissants. Il se sentir venir et s'enfonça au plus profond du roux qui vint à son tour tâchant les draps et les doigts de Grimmjow, lequel se retira avant de s'écrouler à côté d'Ichigo, complètement épuisé.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes silencieux, terrassés par une joie béate avant que Grimmjow ne rompe le calme, pointant son doigt dans le vide.

« Ouais putain. C'est ça ! C'est de ça que je parle quand je parle de s'envoyer en l'air ! »

Ichigo retint difficilement un rire joyeux puis ferma les yeux, s'enfonçant dans un sommeil sans rêve, suivi de près par Grimmjow dont le bras retomba mollement sur le lit défait.

* * *

Quand Ichigo se réveilla ce matin-là, il eut d'abord du mal à se situer, ne reconnaissant pas le décor de sa chambre. Puis tout lui revint en bloc, le faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Ca n'était pas vraiment son genre – ou tout du moins ça ne l'était plus – de sauter comme ça sur quelqu'un. Pourtant la nuit dernière avait été un tel rêve ! Jamais il n'avait pris autant de plaisir, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant.

Mais l'angoisse s'empara de lui alors que son regard se posait sur le corps endormi de Grimmjow, tout contre le sien. Et s'ils étaient allés trop vite ? Et si Grimmjow l'abandonnait maintenant ? Et si, et si ?

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par le visage du bleuté qui se tourna vers lui, et par les paupières ensommeillées qui se levèrent, dévoilant un azur encore trouble.

« 'lut » marmonna le musicien avant d'enfouir son nez dans le cou de l'étudiant, passant sa main sur son ventre, faisant fondre en un instant, en un geste, toutes ses craintes. Sans réfléchir, Ichigo se serra contre Grimmjow, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe, lui faisant étirer un sourire.

-Bah Ichi, t'es drôlement affectueux ce matin !

-Ta gueule, grommela le roux, gêné.

Le musicien sourit de toutes ses dents et s'appliqua à taquiner l'étudiant, mordillant son cou, son épaule, sa joue. Ichigo pouffa de rire en repoussant la tête bleue.

« Y a pas un endroit où je pourrais prendre une douche ? J'me sens sale à cause de… enfin… tu vois quoi. »

Le musicien étira un nouveau sourire carnassier à ces mots.

« Oh, mais bien sûr. »

Et il se leva, saisissant Ichigo par la taille avant de le balancer en travers de ses épaules, ignorant ses cris de protestation et les coups de pied que tentait de lui asséner le plus jeune.

-Grimmjow ! Repose-moi !

-Mais t'as dit que tu voulais te laver !

Le rouquin arrêta de se débattre, soudain saisi d'un mauvais, très mauvais présentiment qui se renforça lorsque le violoniste l'amena dehors. Il comprit une demi-seconde avant la catastrophe.

« Tu vas pas faire ça… Grimmjooooooow ! »

Et le musicien le jeta dans la rivière dans un éclat de rire machiavélique.

La tête rousse réapparut à la surface quelques secondes plus tard, toussant et crachant des gerbes d'eau.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! Elle est froide du con ! »

Le rire de Grimmjow redoubla. Ils étaient toujours nus tous les deux, mais il était encore tôt et il n'y avait personne dans les parages. Le violoniste écarta les bras et, les yeux fermés et la tête rejetée en arrière, il inspira profondément. Il était heureux comme il ne l'avait que rarement été. Il poussa un rugissement bestial et sauta à pieds joints dans l'eau, rejoignant le jeune étudiant.

Pendant près d'une heure ils s'amusèrent dans l'eau, jouant à s'éclabousser et à se couler, comme des gosses. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils bleuissent et se mettent à claquer des dents. Alors ils rentrèrent dans la planque de Grimmjow, s'emmitouflèrent dans des serviettes et s'assirent devant un petit déjeuner bien mérité.

Ichigo détaillait Grimmjow du regard. Il avait encore un peu de mal à croire ce qui s'était passé la veille. A quel point l'attirance qu'il avait pour lui était… réciproque. Il grimaça un peu, portant une main dans son dos au souvenir de la violence de leurs ébats. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils étaient maintenant. Un couple ? Ca ne semblait pas vraiment être le style du musicien. Il s'apprêtait à poser la question lorsque son regard passa distraitement sur l'horloge accrochée au mur. Avant d'y revenir brusquement.

« Putain ! C'est la rentrée aujourd'hui ! Je vais être à la bourre ! »

Il se leva d'un bond sous les yeux étonnés de Grimmjow, et enfila à la va vite ses vêtements qui trainaient par terre.

« J'suis désolé Grimmjow, je dois y aller ! »

Le musicien, qui s'était levé, haussa les épaules avec un sourire signifiant que ça n'était pas grave.

Ichigo saisit la lanière de son sac et allait se précipiter dehors lorsque la main de Grimmjow se referma sur son poignet.

« Alors, tu dis pas au revoir à ton mec ? » souffla-t-il.

Et sans laisser au roux le temps d'assimiler ses paroles, il l'embrassa. Ce baiser était différent de tous les autres. Il était doux, lent, profond, comme une caresse, comme un talisman.

Et c'est avec des étoiles dans les yeux et un sourire tatoué sur les lèvres que le rouquin prit le chemin de la fac ce matin-là. Ce n'est qu'à mi-chemin qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait enfilé le t-shirt de Grimmjow. « Mon mec, hein ? » Son sourire redoubla.

De son côté, Grimmjow était assis sur le bord de son lit, le nez dans son oreiller, à respirer l'odeur imprégnée d'Ichigo, perdu dans ses pensées. Cette nuit avec Ichigo lui avait ouvert les yeux. L'étudiant était la seule chose bien qui lui était arrivé depuis le violon. Et pour préserver ce bonheur précaire, il était prêt à tout. Même à tuer.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plus !**_

 _ **A la prochaine pour la suite (qui arrive plus vite, c'est promis !)**_

 _ **Review ?**_

 _ **Bisous,**_

 _ **Chloé**_


End file.
